


Fridge Mission Failed

by edens_garden



Series: Feed Me Adoration/Beeden [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Come Eating, Creampie, Distension, Explicit Sexual Content, Feeding Kink, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Genderfluid Character, It's almost midnight and I can't think of more tags, M/M, Marking, Other, Slight Possessiveness, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, afab character, no beta read we die like Lilith, some eating issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edens_garden/pseuds/edens_garden
Summary: Beel tries to raid the kitchen. Eden barely ate. Things go exactly how you think they would go.Because there has to be another way to satiate a glutton's hunger~
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Series: Feed Me Adoration/Beeden [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777546
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TERFS IF YOU EVEN SO MUCH AS GLANCE IN THIS DIRECTION I WILL DECIMATE YOUR GRAVE WHEN YOU PERISH.
> 
> Eden is afab and genderfluid, but uses he/him pronouns and has had top surgery.
> 
> With that aside, enjoy! This is what I do instead of working on assignments lmao

There he sat again, waiting for the demon to walk through the kitchen doorway. It was about midnight at this point, which meant the Avatar of Gluttony would soon be wandering in and attempting to get into the fridge for his nightly food raid. Lucifer, knowing that Eden was a bit of a night owl, asked the human to deal with Beelzebub during that time, as doing so himself impedes on his work.

Eden mindlessly chewed on a donut he found on a covered plate in the cupboard, tapping away at his D.D.D. to pass the time. At the sound of heavy footsteps approaching, he perked up, and set everything aside.

“So hungry…” Beel groaned, shuffling into the kitchen with slightly sleepy eyes. He almost didn’t realise Eden was standing there, until something grabbed at his sleeve, waking him up more. “Ah?” He looked down to see Eden, “Oh, it’s you… what are you doing up?”

“Stopping you!” Eden responded with a surprising amount of enthusiasm. “Lucifer wanted me to make sure you didn’t steal the entire house’s stock of food, so that’s what I’m here to do!”

With a disappointed look on his face, the demon whined, “But I’m hungry… can I have a little bit?”

Eden chuckled and said, “I’m sure Luci would let you have a little bit, come on big guy, I’ll fix up a plate for the both of us!”

Beel nodded in agreement, and watched as Eden shuffled over to the cupboard to grab more food, a couple little sweet treats like donuts, pastries, biscuits, chocolate, and whatever else he could find, before walking back with a heaping that had Beel’s mouth watering. Eden set the plate to his side, before hopping up onto the counter and placing it on his lap.

“Dig in, Beelzy!” Eden declared, before grabbing a piece of chocolate and chucking it in his mouth with a satisfied hum. A few moments into indulging in chocolate, he realised the avatar hadn’t moved to eat yet. “What’s wrong?” He asked, confused.

“There’s only one plate.” Beel noted.

With a nod, Eden answered, “Well, of course there’s only one! I’m making sure the cupboard doesn’t go bare from you having a snack rampage!” His voice is hesitant as he says, “Besides… I probably won’t eat much from there anyways…” It gets even quieter as he finished, “I haven’t really been that hungry tod-”

Beel’s hands suddenly land on Eden’s shoulders as he asks, “Did you eat dinner?”

The sudden seriousness catches Eden off guard, and he nervously responded, “I, uh… I don’t know, I think I had a little bit of it? I wasn’t entirely peckish so I just ate what I felt like…”

Something in Beel’s heart ached a little. Humans should always eat food, it’s good for energy and sustenance and a whole range of other things they need! However, here stood a human who had done the exact opposite, and he had to fix that instantly.

“Eat.” Beel stated, grabbing a donut and moving it to Eden’s lips. Eden’s smile weakened at the sight of it, and backed away a bit, trying to avoid the smell. As much as it all looked appetizing, food wasn’t something he felt quite up to taking down, and the icky feeling in his gut was the driving force for that denial. “Please, Eden…” The demon mumbled, a sad look in his eyes, “You should really eat if you haven’t had much tonight, you’ll feel better if you do!”

“It’s not like I don’t want to eat it, Beel!” Eden gasped, and looked away in shame, “I really do want to eat, I just… don’t at the same time, you know? Like I’m definitely hungry, I just don’t feel like satisfying it right now…” He felt stupid for it, in all honesty. He really wants to bite down on the donut he’s being offered, but his gut feeling makes him want to barf at the thought of it, despite having eaten a single block of chocolate moments ago. Now he wished Lucifer hadn’t set him up for such a task. He should have realised Beel would try to immediately fix his problem. He was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn’t notice Beel moving the plate to the side, until he felt his body being lifted up and over the shoulder of the demon, making him squeal loudly.

“Beel?” Eden hissed in shock, “What are you doing?”

“I have an idea of how to help you!” Beel announced, grabbing the plate again with his other hand, and proceeding to walk out the kitchen with everything in tow. Eden figured they were going to Beel’s bedroom, but after a few steps, he felt Beel stop, and move the arm holding him to jiggle what sounded like the door handle, and then pushed through and into Eden’s bedroom instead.

After closing it behind the two of them, Beel set Eden down on the bed, and then sat himself down, pulling the human onto his lap.

“So, this is how we’ll get food into you!” Beel began, moving the plate of food to his side. “I’m going to feed you until you get full… every time you get through a piece of food I give you, I’ll reward you!”

Eden was beet red where he sat: Beel looked so excited to be doing this for him, and he was 100% sure it was in more ways than one. “... what’s the reward?” He asked, feeling like he already knew the answer.

As he grabbed a donut once again, Beel answered, “Well, let’s find out, shall we? Open wide…”

He was yet to admit to Beelzebub that being fed by someone was a big thing for him, as well as… a multitude of other food related kinks. Did the avatar know about it already? Did Beel somehow find out about it through Asmodeus? Whatever it was, he didn’t want to put too much thought on it, and attempted to take the first bite of the donut.

Eden tried so hard to ignore the sudden flare he swore he saw in Beel’s eyes, or the twitch he felt underneath him, and continued to eat the donut held before him. As he got down to the last piece of the donut, he tested his luck and took Beel’s fingers in his mouth, licking and sucking off the extra frosting that lingered. Eden wondered if he had overstepped his boundaries when he noticed Beel’s stunned expression, staring at the shiny coat his fingers now had.

Those fears disappeared when Beel pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

“Hey, you managed to eat something, I’m glad!” Beel praised happily, causing Eden to blush, “Let’s keep going in that case!”

That’s how the next couple of minutes went, Beel would give Eden food, Eden would eat the food, and then Beel would give Eden a kiss for his effort. The more he was fed, the more want and need he began to feel, the deeper the kisses would get, and the more evident it would get that Beel was enjoying this just as much. The hold Eden’s legs had around Beel’s waist had gotten tighter, trying to hold himself back from grinding down on the bulge he could feel pressing at him from below.

“We’re halfway through the plate, how are you feeling?” Beel asked, rubbing Eden’s cheek gently with his thumb. Eden felt like putty in his hand, feeling full and happy, and pressed a couple kisses to his palm and fingers.

“I’m… doing good,” Eden mumbled, mind in it’s own fuzzy headspace. He almost got dragged back out of it, as Beel grabbed a hold of his hip and thrusted up to grind his clothed erection against him, making Eden gasp softly, whining Beel’s name quietly as he tilted his head back. It gave Beel the perfect opportunity to lean in and gently bite the human’s neck, reveling in the shiver he received as he sucked and kissed at the spot. He had to pause to let out a shaky breath of his own as Eden suddenly began to grind down on him in return. “I feel so good,” Eden whimpered, looking at the demon, “This feels so good…”

Beel’s breath hitched as he felt Eden’s hands trailing their way up to his chest, pushing himself forward as they squeezed down on it, wanting more of that touch. His lips met the human’s neck, giving several chaste kisses, before fully sinking his teeth down on the flesh, drawing a loud gasp from Eden’s lips. Beel’s hands found their way to Eden’s hips as he continued to suck on the bite he left, drawing out more moans. He could never get enough of this… He’ll never get enough of feeling the way Eden’s body shook as he loved his body, or the blissed out expressions or the way he’d bite his lip as he made him feel good, and most of all, the way Eden would moan and whine as he drove pleasure into his very core… the very fact that he was the very cause of all of this, and being able to see that he can make Eden do all these things, sent a shiver of power and lust down his spine… He wanted more.

“Eden…” Beel mumbled, as he paused his onslaught of love on Eden’s neck, hands coming to rest at the hem of his singlet, “I want to taste more of you…”

Eden nodded quickly and whined, “Please, Beelzy…” As he raised his arms up, Beel was quick to tuck the singlet in his grasp and pull it up and over, discarding it somewhere on the floor. Without request, Beel immediately latched his lips back onto Eden’s body, trailing them down to his chest, where he began to tease his hardened nipples with his mouth. Eden gasped loudly, and wrapped his arms around Beel’s head in reaction, wanting to keep that feeling there for as long as possible.

Beel attempted to say something, but with how much Eden had him pressed against his chest, it was just a muted mumble. He tapped Eden’s arm with his hand, and the human immediately let go.

“Are you okay, Beel?” Eden asked nervously, “Did I nearly suffocate you? I didn’t hurt you at a-” He was silenced by Beel pushing his fingers, containing a single piece of chocolate, to his lips, something that Eden immediately accepted into his mouth, sucking on it appreciatively. Beel could already feel Eden relaxing once more, getting that soft, glazed look in his eyes as he glanced down at him. The sight was absolutely delicious to him, and it only got better as Eden grabbed his hand, and pushed it further into his welcoming mouth, humming in a way that got shot all the way to his core. When Eden finally let him have his fingers back, there wasn’t a single bit of chocolate left there. He stared for a long while, glancing between Eden’s shining lips and his own now glistening fingers.

“... how hungry are you now?” Beel asked quietly.

“I’m…” Eden mumbled sweetly, “I’m not hungry anymore…”

That was all Beelzebub needed. His hands reached to cup at Eden’s face, and pulled down so their lips could meet in a heated kiss. Eden didn’t show a single sign of resistance as Beel pushed him down onto the bed to climb on top and continue the passionate train of kisses. As it went on, Beel panted, “Good, because,” One kiss.

“I.” Another kiss.

“ _Am._ ” A third.

“ _ **Starving**_.”

Eden squeaked as his shorts were swiftly pulled off by Beel, soon followed by a whine as Beel teased his clit through the fabric of his underwear.

“You smell so good…” Beel growled quietly, “I’m gonna completely eat you up…”

Eden moaned at his promise, trying to reach down to the obstructing piece, but instantly found his hands back pinned up above his head and a disapproving ‘tsk’ from the demon above him.

“That’s my job, Eden.” He announced with a hungry smirk. As he kept Eden’s hands in place with one of his own, he gently dragged his fingers down the full front of the human’s body, feeling it rise to his touch as he moved it lower and lower, eventually, finally, dipping his fingers underneath the bandline and feeling up Eden’s clit properly. He was practically dripping already. Beel felt around more, collecting up as much as possible, before dipping two of his fingers into Eden’s entrance, drawing out a hard moan from the human.

“Ahn, Beel,” Eden whined, drawing out the demon’s name in such a way that had Beel groaning for more.

Beel pulled out for but a few seconds to taste Eden’s essence, moaning happily with how good it tasted, causing Eden to squirm a bit under his lustful gaze. That hand gripped onto the underwear, and pulled it off his body in a single swift motion. Beel stared down at his most prized meal, the food that would never disappear no matter how much he licked it, the lovely substance that he himself could make appear by bringing Eden the pleasure he desired and deserved. He let go of Eden’s wrists, and wrapped his arms under and around the shorter one’s legs, and pulled Eden’s lower half up to his face.

“Itadakimasu~” Beel whispered, breath fanning Eden’s clit and making him clench in anticipation, before finally bringing his mouth down onto him. He didn’t move for a second, humming in pleasure as he began to taste that same salty but sweet substance on his tongue, holding back a chuckle as Eden’s hips shook from the vibrations, and then got to work, licking and tasting up as much as he could, drawing out even harder whines and gasps from Eden’s lips. He changed his licks to kisses and sucks, as he plunged two of his fingers back inside Eden’s entrance to work him up quicker. It had been a while since they had last been together like this, so he’ll have to make his lovely human hit his peak at least once or twice before Eden would be ready to take him fully, but that should come easy enough, considering how wet Eden was already when he first delved his fingers inside. Beel took a short-lasting breather to tell Eden to grab the lube, and then immediately getting back to eating him out.

The lube was close, but Eden was even closer. As he tried to reach for the conveniently place lubricant, with a particularly hard suck, and a good curl of Beel’s fingers deep within him, Eden was screaming, and his release crashed onto him in one heavy hit, his whole body arching off the bed, and his legs clamping down and around Beel’s head as he continued to finger him through the whole ordeal. Once he finally felt Eden’s body relax, he moved his fingers out, and set Eden’s hips down for a short rest. He licked his fingers clean, and grabbed the plate of food, sliding it next to Eden for him to consume. Giving a kiss on Eden’s cheek as he passed, Beel reached over for the lube, and began to pour some on his fingers.

“Just relax and eat up for now,” Beel mused, “I’ll take things a little slower while I get you ready for me…”

Eden felt the blush rise to his cheeks at the sweet, but sensual comment. He grabbed a couple of pillows, and positioned his upper half a little more upright, as to not choke on his food as he ate, or as Beel tended to him more. Despite all that happened, he was too shy to watch Beel slowly drizzle the substance onto three of his fingers, and tried to focus on a snowball instead. He was still surprised there were still some left over from when he made them the day before, he thought Beel would have eaten them all by now. Maybe he ended up getting sick from the sweetness after all, you can’t exactly eat so many in one sitting, that would be absolutely outrage-

His train of thought was completely cut off, as Beel began to push three fingers into his heat, letting out a strained whine as he tried not to inhale the food in his mouth down the wrong way. Beel looked at him for a confirmation that he could continue, and Eden nodded with closed eyes, swallowing down the little snack and continuing to eat. As Beel moved his fingers, he always made a warning glace at Eden, before he moved his fingers in a way that would get Eden seeing stars, he didn’t want his boyfriend choking because of him (even if it was on his own shaft). Beel eventually added a fourth finger, making sure to be extra careful of Eden feeling sore or uncomfortable, but as he looked to the human, his pupils were blown, his lips slightly parted as he stares off into space, and his food long forgotten, reclining back into the pillows with a blissed out hum, shifting his hips in an attempt to get Beel’s fingers further inside him.

It would only take a little longer then, Beel noted to himself, quickly thrusting his fingers inside.

Eden came once more only a few seconds after, this time, the release washing over him in gentle waves, a lot less heavy than the last one. He clenched his thighs together as Beel drew his fingers out, watching him lick his digits eagerly. Once done, Beel finally moved to undress himself, shucking off all his clothes and discarding it to the side until all he had left was his boxers and…

“Oh,” Eden whispered, blushing bright red, “Oh my, I didn’t realise you were that hard.”

There was no way his boxers could hide the massive hard-on Beel had, a small damp patch forming where pre-cum had been dripping out of the tip.

“Eden,” Beel panted, “You have no idea how turned on you make me, sometimes-” As he slowly slid the offending article off, he continued, “Shit, you could just be talking to me and all I would want to do is take you to the nearest vacant room and rail you. You could be talking to my brothers and I want to claim you right in front of them…” As his cock finally sprang free from it’s confines, he finished, “Fuck, I wanna fill you up over and over until you never stop dripping with my cum, wanna fully mark you up with hickeys, wanna make you blissed out all the time so that _everyone knows that you’re_ ** _mine_** _, Eden._ ”

Those words went straight to Eden’s core, making him bright red from top to bottom, the colour of Beel’s cardinal sin, and now his energy was shot through the roof. That’s exactly what he wanted. Beel’s nostrils flared at the sight of him squirming under his gaze ever more, legs clenching tighter as he gave him those same wanting, craving eyes Beel so hoped to see.

“And I can tell…” Beel whispered, leaning over Eden and rubbing the tip of his cock up and down his clit as he drizzled a big heaping of lube onto the both of them, slicking himself up with it, “That you want that just as desperately as I do…”

Eden helplessly nodded and whimpered, “Please, Beel, I’m yours…”

With that, Beel slowly began to push in, swearing silently from how tight Eden still felt. But it was just the right amount that had Eden singing in pleasure, arms coming to wrap around Beel’s back and grip onto him tightly enough that even his short fingernails will make crescents there.

“Beel…” Eden whined hard, clenching his eyes shut and holding on for dear life. It all felt so good, Beel always made him feel so good. No one else could make him feel this wonderful, feel this loved and treasured, Beel was sweet and caring and loving, but also delivers the exact kind of pleasure he needs, whether it be slow and gentle, or hard and fast.

Beel leaned down to give gentle kisses, and whispered, “I’ve got you, pumpkin, you're doing amazing…” The nickname made Eden giggle softly, causing Beel to laugh a bit as well.

It took them a minute or two to get there, Beel pausing every time he sunk an inch inside to check on Eden, making sure he felt okay, before he would continue to press in more. They both gasped in bliss as their hips finally met, resting their foreheads against each other to breath. Beel then lifted himself up, and looked down at their connection, his cock twitching to life within Eden as he noticed the subtle bulge, protruding from his boyfriend’s tummy. As his hand softly brushed over it, Eden shivered, also now acknowledging the distention Beel’s cock had caused. Seeing the fact that he was so big for Eden that he made the human’s stomach look like that? It sent a shiver down his own spine. He grabbed one of Eden’s hands, and moved it so he could also feel it.

“Wow…” Eden mumbled, brushing over it in wonder, “I really am that small, huh?”

“Keep your hand there for me,” Beel requested, as he slowly began to pull himself out, just to the tip of his dick, before sliding it back in with ease, making Eden moan hard as it hit the g-spot within him perfectly.

Beel shook even harder, hunger and need urging him to speed up once more, and looked to Eden with that fire stoked in his eyes, and groaned as he felt Eden clench and gasp in response.

“I’m gonna move now.”

The pace was definitely faster than his first thrust, but not a breaking pace that would leave Eden sore in the morning… yet. Still, Eden whined and whimpered hard and loud as Beel slid his cock inside over and over, filling his cunt up so wonderfully, in that perfect way that had him curling his toes and seeing stars, and would eventually make his voice go hoarse. Beel probably wasn’t even halfway to his release by the time Eden’s walls fluttered and clenched around Beel’s cock, as he came for a third time that night, a breathless sob of joy as Beel kept fucking him through it all.

“ _Again,_ ” Beel growled, his pace now starting to hit that speed Eden knew would make him walk funny the next day, “Moan for me, beg for me, _scream my name_ , Eden.”

Eden obliged happily, calling his name with the utmost bliss laced with it, along wit the stream of other sweet noises, blurred curses, and anything else Beel could draw out. He suddenly slowed down, and Eden know what that meant, bracing for Beel to flip him onto his chest and drive into him from behind, leaning over him to clamp his teeth down onto his neck, that perfect mark of claiming him, making him belong to the one and only Avatar of Gluttony, Beelzebub, marking him as he only human who has been able to satiate his hunger in other, more sinful means.

“I’m close,” Beel grunted between breaths, “Gonna cum in you, gonna have you dripping, need you to cum with me, you’re mine, and I’m yours, I love you, I love you, I love you so much…” Beel rambling was a perfect telltale sign that there was going to be a lot, and Eden couldn’t be any more excited about it, the haze in his own mind reducing him to a slutty whimpering mess that can only repeat back Beel’s last statement, before finally, they cry out together as they both hit their orgasms at the same time, followed by Eden’s mewls as he feels Beel’s cum filling him up to the brim.

They sat there, not wanting to move, just wanting to stay close for as long as possible as Beel gently kissed all over Eden’s back. Their hands finally met again, snaking into each other’s hold as Beel slowly, but surely, began to pull out. He gently helped Eden turn over, and came to lie down next to them as they shared sweet, tender kisses.

“Beel,” Eden murmured, “I can’t move… like, at all…”

The demon laughed and whispered, “I did my job then… I’ll go grab the stuff to clean you up now.” However, as he went to rise up, Eden wrapped his arms around him tightly, forcing him to stay down.

“No,” Eden pouted, “Give it like… ten… twenty more minutes, and then I’ll let you go…”

Beel shook his head with a smile and responded, “Sure thing… but you absolutely have to let me clean you up once that time’s done, okay?”

Eden nodded silently, and pulled Beel for another deep kiss, before resting his head onto Beel’s chest and closing his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep in his embrace…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saying if you've never made chocolate snowballs you're missing out-
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some brothers do a concern and then Eden gets done again. Gluttony comes in many forms!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, turns out this is no longer a oneshot! My brain decided there was more we could do, so I have. NO IDEA if it's bad or not jfhgdkjhkd.
> 
> But here, we see some of my own Aussie lingo shine for a bit so! I hope you enjoy :D

"It's not like Beel  _ or _ Eden to be late to breakfast." Satan noted, looking at all the food still left on the table. With a gasp, he reiterated, "I meant brekkie, as Eden so wonderfully puts it."

"I refuse to call it that," Lucifer announces, setting his plate on the washing rack, "But yes, those two are not here yet."

"You don't think something bad happened to them, do ya?" Mammon asked, slightly worried.

Asmo laughed and said, "Oh something did happen to them last night!" With a sly smile he added, "I'm surprised no one else heard them!" After setting his own cutlery and plate aside, he asked, "I can go wake them up if that suits you, Luci, I think they're both in Eden's room currently!"

Lucifer, realising what Asmo was hinting at, sighed in disbelief and answered, "Go ahead Asmo… maybe take a big plate of food with you, because knowing Beel, he will be starving when he wakes up…" With a nod, Asmo collected as much as he thought would satiate Beel into a massive bowl, then grabbed a few pancakes for Eden to eat on a smaller plate, and finally took his leave afterwards. Lucifer should have realised this would be the end result of Eden taking night shifts to stop Beel’s cravings… at least the human found another way to satisfy it, at least.

After a few seconds of silence, Belphegor sleepily mumbled, "So that's why my brother didn't wake me up early…" As he bit down onto a piece of toast he added, " _ That _ good of a fuck, huh?"

Half of the room groaned, and the other half laughed.

* * *

Eden woke up to a soft knocking and the singsong voice of Asmo at his door, but as he attempted to get up to open it, two things stopped him:

  1. Beel had a bearhug like hold on him.
  2. His body couldn't exactly move anyways, still jelly-legged from the night before.



"You can come in, Azzy," Eden called out gently, "I'm just… unable to move right now, heh." The door slowly swung open, and the Avatar of Lust walked inside with breakfast in both hands, setting it down on the table next to the bed.

“Wow,” Asmo gasped, staring at Beel, “He really is fast asleep, huh?”

A weak chuckle left Eden’s lips as he mumbled, “Yeah… last night must have really taken it out of him.”

“I could hear,” Asmo stated, a sly smirk on his face, but upon seeing the almost ghastly expression of horror on Eden’s face, he added, “Don’t worry, it seems like I was the only one who heard you two, they only realised  _ after _ they started wondering why you were both absent this morning.”

“Let me guess,” Eden grumbled, “You gave them the big hint that we were going at it.”

Asmo put his hands either side of his head and said, “Guilty as charged!” He laughed as Eden growled his name out in grumpiness.

“Of course you did,” Eden huffed, “You have  _ no other way _ of letting them know, do ya?”

Their little quips stopped, as they both started to hear some quiet, but deep growling.

“I’ll leave you both to it!” Asmo whispered, before quickly sneaking out and shutting the door behind him.

Eden smiled as Asmo left, but it was quick to become straight-lined as he felt Beel’s

body shift, feeling the demon’s chest move to press onto his back as and his teeth clamp down on the mark he had left the night before, causing Eden to whimper pitifully.

“That was Asmo…” Beel mumbled into the crook of Eden’s neck, “Right?”

Eden nodded and squeaked, “He brought us brekkie, baby…”

“Don’t care,” Beel growled. He moved his body on top of Eden, and it was at that point the human acknowledged that Beel had woken up with morning wood.

Eden stifled his cry of pleasure as Beel sunk his cock back into him, still loose enough from last night that the push in was easy on both of them.

“So… perfect…” Beel muttered, beginning to thrust in and out fully in slow, punctuated thrusts that drove deep into Eden’s heat every time, drawing out a squeak or weak gasp each time their bodies met. “Like you’re made for me…” He added, starting to pick up the pace on his motions, the sound of his hips slapping against Eden echoing through the room. Eden whined loudly, and tried to hide his face in the pillows.

Beel was having none of that. He paused as his arms wrapped around Eden’s waist, and hoisted him up so the two of them were kneeling on the bed, cock still completely inserted into Eden. His arms slid up from the waist to hoop under Eden’s arms, making him grunt as his cock slowly slid out of Eden a bit.

“Keep yourself up like that...” Beel whispered, his breath tickling the shell of Eden’s ear. With a nod, Eden wrapped his arms behind himself and Beel, closing his eyes in anticipation. The demon drew a hum out of his boyfriend as he nibbled gently on the lobe, and snapped up into the wonderful heat suddenly. After that, gone was any of Beel’s composure, as he slammed up into Eden’s cunt over and over, the angle bringing Eden to his peak faster than before. Beel’s gruffs and pants fanned the crook of Eden’s neck, laced with swears that blended into growls that sent Eden’s mind spiraling in pleasure.

“Beel, I’m…” Eden squeaked out, on the brink of his release from how quickly the new angle drove him there.

“ **_Let them hear you, Eden…_ ** ” Beel groaned, and then proceeded to clamp his teeth down onto the soft junction of Eden’s neck. Eden  _ had _ to scream out, and couldn’t quiet down until that orgasm finally hit him and Beel, whimpering helplessly as Beel filled his cunt up once more. Beel moved his arms further up Eden’s body, and helped him lower back down to the bed again, pulling his dick out in the process.

“Beel…” Eden whined, voice muffled by the pillow he was hugging, “I’m gonna need to shower and you’re gonna need to carry me in there…”

“Fine by me,” Beel responded, chipper as he grabbed the plates of food Asmo so kindly left them, “I like carrying you! Plus I’m the reason you’re all jelly legged now so it’s only fair.” He slid the smaller plate next to Eden, and pressed a kiss to his cheek whilst saying, “Eat up…” In a soft tone. Eden grumbled, but pushed his naked body off the bed with his hands, setting the plate upon his lap and beginning to chomp down on the pancakes, humming joyfully at how yummy they tasted.

“Satan made these, didn’t he?” Eden mused happily.

Beel nodded and answered, “It was, I can tell. Of all of us, Satan makes the nicest food, it’s nice to wake up to…”

“As nice as his is…” Eden’s head fell to Beel’s shoulder as he sighed, “You make the best food, Beelzybaby~!”

Beel’s face gained a light tint of pink, as he mumbled, “But  _ you _ make the best food, Eden…”

Eden laughed, “No you!”

They parroted the phrase back and forth several times before they couldn’t control their laughter, leaning on each other for support and making sure they didn’t drop what remained of their breakfast.

After a few seconds of recovering their breath, Eden asked, “... Beel, is it Friday?”

Beel looked down as him, confused, and responded, “No it’s… Saturday, pumpkin, did I fuck you that ha-”

He was smacked by a pillow real fast.

“Beel!” Eden shrieked, embarrassed. His volume shifted instantly as he mumbled, “You know what, maybe you did a little. Maybe you rattled my brain with how far you-”

Beel sent the pillow straight back to him, laughter following it.

“Okay yeah I deserve that.”

“My brothers are probably gonna call a devildom-wide emergency if we don’t finish eating everything soon,” Beel noted, stuffing a sandwich into his mouth, and continuing with a muffled voice, “Finish your pancakes and then I’m washing you up, okay?”

The promise of feeling Beel’s hands on his body more gave Eden more than enough incentive to scoff down the rest of the pancakes.

And considering Beel’s everlasting hunger, they eventually made an extra mess in the shower to clean up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please know Eden is so much of a dumbass that he doesn't realise what the bitemark Beel left behind really represented... but thats for another fic~


End file.
